Star Wars the Clone Wars: Wrath of the Unknown
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: After the battle of Christophsis was won by the republic a sudden wave of fear and a scream echoed throughout the Galaxy; an ancient menace from a far away galaxy presents itself, shattering the clone wars and pulling the Galaxy into a far more older and terrifying war, one between a god and a hero
1. Prologue part 1

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, General of the Republic 212th Clone Attack Battalion, one of the many Jedi fighting at the frontlines of the Clone Wars, currently under a serious life-or-death surgery procedure after being hit by a droid's shot.

now, please refrain from going mad or angered such as 'how the hell would obi-wan be hit by a droid?!' or 'are you stupid or something? there's no way a Jedi as great as obi-wan would be sent to a life-or-death surgery by a single droid?'

to answer those questions, let's take you all back in time to the start of the events that have let obi-wan towards this path.

Planet Christophsis, BBY 22, after Anakin and Ahsoka detonates the Ray Shield

obi-wan had captured the separatist general, general Loathsom, as he was surrounded by battle droids.

the separatist general had ordered his troops to surrender after been captured and was scared for his life, what could the Jedi do to him with that lightsaber of his, it was a terrifying thought, but for now he was alive, that was when a strange and unnatural scream filled the air planting fear and horror into his very being.

Obi-wan was quite confident now that the deflector shield has been deactivated and was making sure that the separatist general could not order his forces anymore, however, a strange disturbance came from the Force and immediately after it a wave of fear and horror came passing through him, the touch of the wave through the Force sending his entire body into a world of pain as a scream filled the air. In his pain induced state Obi-wan had involuntarily released general Loathsom and that became a fatal mistake, even though he couldn't control his body, as a B2 Battle Droid, or Super battle Droid as the clone called it, shot him dead in the chest area sending him flying a few feet with a missile. That could have been Obi-wan's final moment but thankfully the clones came back after seeing the Ray Field been destroyed and using their heavy artillery cannons, the clones made waste of the Droid army, but after seeing their general the clones quickly went and got obi-wan and took him back to their base to get him saved. It went without saying that Anakin Skywalker was scared when he heard the news, he kept passing in front of the doors of the surgery room praying to the Force (not that he believed it would answer to this specific request) that his master could make it through with the surgery.

When the doors opened, Anakin was the first to ask

"So? How is he?" Anakin asked barely keeping his voice in check, but the worry was overwhelming to him, despite the fact that he could use the Force to check if obi-wan was indeed alive, but in his worry, he closed his senses to the Force

The clone medic looked him at the eyes, professionally and without any emotion "General Kenobi is stable"

those words send relief towards Anakin as he finally allowed himself to feel his master's presence through the Force, the familiar stern yet brotherly aura his master had was already enough for him to recompose himself

"Thank you Patches, I believe that without you, Master Kenobi would have not made it"

Patches, the clone medic, nodded to Anakin and after sending Obi-wan to another room, so that he could rest, he allowed Anakin to enter for visit time, though he warned that it would be better to not make general Kenobi stress himself.

Smiling despite the stern face Patches was sending him, Anakin entered the room, where his master was resting, his entire torso covered in bandages and some bacta bandages at his forehead, it appeared that he hit his head as well, but now was not the time to make jokes.

"How are you feeling, master?"

"I've been worse… argh…. But, been hit in the chest by a droid's missile IS a new worst" Obi-wan spoke, even if his chest hurt a little

"Well you survived, that's what counts…" Anakin said and went deep in thought for a moment before asking something that was bothering him, and he could see what was bothering his master as well "what was that thing?"

Obi-wan didn't need to ask what Anakin was talking about " I wish I knew, but never before I felt something like that, I could hear the Force itself screaming…"

"Wait. You too?"

"so you felt it as well" Obi-wan said, his voice matching his gaze, grave and troubled

"I… I thought that was the Force telling me that you died…" Anakin spoke

Obi-wan put his hand on his chin and began to think just what was that scream he and Anakin heard, suddenly the door slid open revealing a young togruta girl; her skin is a tan orange, she has some small white and blue striped tentacles on her head called lekkus. She has had a padawan braid made of silka beads, signaling she was a Jedi apprentice.

"Master Kenobi… how are you feeling?" The togruta girl asked Obi-wan

"I'm fine now, thank you for asking Ahsoka" Obi-wan answered.

Both he and Anakin could sense that she wished to ask something but was restraining herself; which was visible by her hands tightening on themselves

"Is there something you want to say Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked.

"Actually Master, there is." Ahsoka began and after a nod from Anakin, she went on "when master Anakin and I were done with destroying the Reflector Shield Generator, Master Anakin and I felt a strange disturbance in the Force; there was a scream an-"

"I felt it as well Ahsoka" Obi-wan answered, this made the padawan stop and look down on her hands disappointed but then her face lit up as she recorded of something

"But master Kenobi, there is something else" This got the Jedi master's attention "while we were returning I saw something on the road and went there myself to identify it. At first, I thought it was a civilian or even a clone, but its clothes looked nothing like either and they were unconscious so I called the clones that were nearby, we were going to bring it here for interrogation"

" 'were'? " Obi-wan asked

"Yes, when the clones tried to pick it up, we discovered that it was heavier than it looked and after a quick scan from the medic in the team, we found out that it was actually a Droid. A very sophisticated and very human-looking one" Ahsoka then picked a small circular object attached to her belt, a holo-projector, and showed a hologram of a human with a very strange attire

This took both master and knight by surprise, a Droid that looked like a human? And highly sophisticated at that. How in the name of the Force was that even possible?

Anakin walked closer to Ahsoka, so to see better this "Droid" and was impressed by how human it looked like, in fact, if Ahsoka or the scanners hadn't said it was a Droid he would have believed it was a human.

" Master" Anakin said looking back at Obi-wan "do you think this is some sort of separatist infiltration Droid?"

"I don't know Anakin… the way this Droid looks like and that attire, I have never seen anything like that even in the Jedi archives, too bad it was already scrapped"

"But it wasn't" Ahsoka answered making both look back at her "since we don't know it's origins we bought it back and placed at a spare med-bay, most because of its appearance, and placed some reinforcements on the doors to keep it there in case it turns out to be a separatist Droid" Ahsoka said "and by we, I mean Captain Rex placed the reinforcements by his judgment call"

Anakin smirked at that, it looks like his Padawan is already getting acquainted with his trusted clone captain. "Alright Snips, let's take a look at this Droid you found," Anakin said and after bidding Obi-wan farewell, he went out of the room, with Ahsoka following behind

"Ahsoka wait" Obi-wan spoke before the togruta could follow her Master "the three of us haven't been the only ones to feel that. Probably many others across the galaxy have felt it and this Droid you found somehow is connected to all of this" Obi-wan spoke clearly "while it might sound strange, let's keep the existed of this Droid a secret, at least in we find out which side it is on"

Ahsoka was visibly confused but decided to trust Obi-wan's judgment, so with a nod, she went after her master and led him towards the med-bay where she and the clones put the droid.

As the door closed Obi-wan's face grew concerned, a droid that is extremely sophisticated and of unknown origin appeared out of nowhere and after a strange disturbance in the Force…

Something was coming, that Obi-wan was sure but what or when was a whole different history

_**FenixX13... Logging out...**_


	2. Prologue part 2

**Planet Coruscant, BBY 22, moments before the "Scream"**

Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, or as the separatists know him, Darth Sidious, an old man trained in the arts of the dark side of the Force; was about to contact his apprentice, Count Dooku, to inform him to continue with their plan when suddenly a shrill scream filled the whole room sending him into a world of pain, making him fall on the ground. The pain lasted for no more than a few moments but to Palpatine, it felt like it was hours, perhaps even days, but as he regained ability to control his own body, rising himself back to his chair, the first thing that went through his mind was seeing if his "master plan", a devious and evil plan of his to recreate the sith empire and rid himself of the Jedi, was still in a future in his vision through the Force.

"!" At this moment Palpatine's heart skipped a beat 'no… no, no, no!' "No!" His mind went into a panic

How? His vision, his plan, the one vision that showed him the young Skywalker taking his side as his apprentice and ruling the galaxy alongside him, the plan that has not changed ever since the death of that foul Jedi years ago was now gone. Not simply changed for the changes that are always happening and will always be there, to control the future in its entirety is borderline impossible and insane, but his general and most predominant vision of the future where he was in control of the galaxy was now completely gone.

"Chancellor!" A voice called from outside his room while the door opened showing a few Senate guards that were there for his 'protection' "are you feeling alright?" The guard asked as he and a second guard came to his side helping him up

Palpatine was going to say he was fine and pretend that nothing happened but after sensing that both guards were as disturbed by the sudden wave of pain and horror that passed through him, it was obvious that this event was not just Force related

"What just happened? What was that scream? A-and that pain? What was-" he pretended to be afraid, for this was what a normal person would do after been affected by something that was unnatural

"Please calm down Chancellor. A squad of clones was already dispatched to investigate the area and look for whatever was the cause of this… 'scream' just now" the second guard said, his voice filled with a little uncertainty

"Please do it. Now, if both of you excuse me, I would like to have a moment alone"

The two guards shared a look with one another, a little worried themselves "Are you sure, Chancellor?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we stay here just so to ensure that you are safe from whatever cause that" the first guard explained

"I can assure you that I will be fine, the only way for anyone to ever enter this room is through that very door you two should be standing guard right now. Now, leave" Palpatine said with a finality I'm his voice, making both guards exit the room without saying anything else

Once he was sure both guards were out, not hearing anything through the door and making sure that his room was completely secure, Palpatine placed a hood over his head and contacted Count Dooku. It took a few minutes but eventually the ex-Jedi and actual sith apprentice answered his call, the blue hologram showing the man in his latter forties

"Master, I am sorry for the delay but a few minutes ago-"

"A 'Scream' was heard through the Force, I know, it passed through here as well…" Sidious said in dark knowing tone "many non Force sensitive were capable of hearing it as well here on Coruscant"

"have.. have all the galaxy heard that?" Dooku asked, surprised and shocked for such event

"perhaps… but that does not change our plans, proceed with the captured hutt child and warn that assassin of yours to keep an eye out for this" Sidious ordered before cutting the transmission

he released a tired and angered sigh; what was going on? it was everything going according to his plan then this .. 'scream' came and suddenly his vision was shattered, what infuriates him the most was the vision that was coming to him now: two identical looking men, one with a look of madness and murder and the other a stoic expression in his face while his eyes were shining with a strong determination, both with lightsabers crossed, one green and one purple.

'what is happening… what is this… no matter who they are or what they mean to the Force, I will destroy them both and reestablish my vision!' Sidious thought furiously before he went back to his paperwork

**Meanwhile in the Jedi temple**

The jedi grandmaster Yoda was helping the younglings back to their feet, making sure they felt comfort from him. Not too long ago a strange disturbance was felt by the Force, followed by a Scream and from what the Jedi Grandmaster could conclude, this scream was the Force itself.

"Master Yoda!" came Master Mace Windu, his face serious and stoic as always and his worry palpable through the Force "are you alright?"

"Fine I am, but these padawans are not. help them we need" Master Yoda said as he continued to help the younglings

Windu nodded but didn't help the younglings, he ordered a few jedi healers to help as he wanted to talk to master Yoda

"What was that just now?" Windu asked referring to the Scream "I have never felt anything like that, nor did it felt natural, was that-" before Windu could continue master Yoda raised his hand in a silencing manner

"In distress the young are, to them we must tend" Master Yoda said with finality in his voice "with the council we discuss. now our focus on the needed, it must be"

"Yes master Yoda" Windu bowed his head and went to help those he could

'Troubling this is' Master Yoda grimly 'a shift in the Force has happened'

**Planet Christophsis, Republic base, Med-bay area.**

Anakin was impressed, baffled to say the least, this was by far the most advanced and realistic droid he had ever seen. it even has skin! or at least a very realistic artificial one. if it was an infiltration droid then it was a little…..

"I must say… if this was supposed to be a Separatist infiltration droid, it sure is… flashy…" Anakin said out loud

while the droid was indeed advanced, it was wearing an armor of sorts; a red armor with golden details around the wrists and heels, black gloves with white fingers, a pair of white… Anakin didn't even know what those things were on the sides of it's waist, a short red jacket on its torso and a red helmet, with no emblem, with a blue gem engraved on its forehead.

"General" Captain Rex said approaching the table "should we reactivate it?"

Anakin put a hand on his chin and gave the idea a spin on his head 'may it's not a good Idea, but I can't see any sort of plugins to download the data it has stored' "Sounds risky Rex. but given that we have being here for some time and haven't found a way to extract the data nor a way to open it unless we torn it apart, I guess we could try to activate it" Anakin glanced at the droid again not finding anything that could help "eventually" he added

Rex did his best to hide the smile that was forming in his face, but could resist and laughed a little, trying to hid it as a cough " ***cough*** hahaha ***cough*** ahem. sir, I think we may have found a way to activated this unusual droid while we were analyzing it"

"What did you uncover?" Anakin asked, momentarily letting the laugh slid but still, curious

"when Artoo saw the droid and came along with us, while we were discussing what to do, artoo saw something; it appears this droid is capable of interconnecting itself with some sort of special plug that comes out of its wrist, while we don't have the exact type, our engineers came up an adapted plug, in the best way they could since we don't know what kind of plug this droid has" Rex explained keeping it as summarized as possible

"did you try to use it?" Anakin asked with his hand still in his chin

"Well, we thought it would be better to inform you and general Kenobi" Rex then eyed the droid and looked back at his general, his face completely serious now "and with all the due respect general, I don't trust this, the whole situation. this droid was just lying there in the battlefield, almost like it was left there on purpose. I fear it may be a trap or worse"

Anakin placed his hand on Rex's shoulder, sending waves of comfort through the Force "I know, but maybe it isn't a threat as we believe." seeing his friend calming, Anakin smiled "call Ahsoka and the few troopers, we're activating this droid now, but that doesn't mean weren't taking precautions in case it really is a separatist infiltrator"

**A few minutes later**

"alright, everyone in position?" Anakin asked the clones, all which answered 'yes sir!', "Good, ahsoka?"

"ready" Ahsoka said as she held her lightsaber and stood her combat stance

Anakin looked at Artoo "alright buddy, plug it"

Artoo beeped a 'yes' and approached the droid's wrist, immediately a small hole opened and Astromechanic attached the plug, nothing went wrong

" ***sigh*** so far so good, alright, send the energy" Anakin said to one clone engineer that was near a terminal with the other end of the plug's cable connected to it

after pressing a button the clone immediately ran to where his brethren was and held out his own gun.

..

…

….

…..

…?

"...uh… Skyguy…. I think this didn't work…" Ahsoka commented after seeing that nothing happened

Anakin didn't understand, what was wrong? he approached the droid to take a close look and sure enough it was still deactivated

!

Suddenly the droid's 'eyes' went open and it looked straight to anakin, green emerald eyes meeting blue. the droid jumped from the table throwing its legs up first making its whole body go flying with the motion. it landed on its feet and stared at Anakin again, this time, its face was making an expression of seriousness and high alert. some of the clones were almost pulling their triggers but Rex held out a hand, 'hold your fire, wait for it to make a move'.

The Droid looked from anakin to the clones, to Ahsoka, to Artoo and then back to Anakin

**(A/N: sorry, I used Google to translate this ^^;)**

"Anatahadare?" the droid spoke

Anakin got confused "excuse me?"

the Droid's expression hardened "Kore wa dokodesu ka?" again no one understood what it was saying "Watashi no iu koto ga wakarimasen ka?"

"what the heck is this thing saying?" one of the clone asked, genuinely confused

The droid then looked around it and saw the terminal and the cable connected to his arm, immediately it placed it's hand on one of the white things on its waist that Anakin couldn't identify and pulled out a white hilt?

**swish swoon**

All inside the room were left speechless, because from the strange white hilt came a green, perfectly triangular, blade which cutted off the cable, just like a lightsaber would. Anakin was the first to recover and stepped back while pulling out his out lightsaber and igniting his blue cylindrical blade

"Master…" Ahsoka said apprehensive as she took activated hers

"I know Snips…" Anakin said taking a defensive position "this isn't your average separatist droid"

_**FenixX13... logging out...**_


	3. Prologue part 3

The droid looked at Anakin and Ahsoka, seeing the lightsabers it took a battle stance "Dakara... Anata wa Neo Arcadia de hataraite imasu"

Anakin blinked 'what?' "what the heck are you saying?" Anakin asked out of frustration

One of the clones already impatient aimed his rifle and shot. Rex seeing this hit the weapon out of the trooper's hands "no you fool!" But the shot was already flying to the droid

Then, the droid moved faster than anyone could anticipated and was already behind Anakin and Ahsoka. Seeing this, both Jedis turned around to strike or defend when they saw the door opening and the droid already fleeing.

Widening his eyes Anakin grabbed his communicator and screamed "SOUND THE ALARM!!!"

The entire base went on high alert and most doors were shut off.

Pissed Anakin turned to the clones and looked directly to the one that shot "what the hell was that? Why did you shoot and who left the blast doors open?!?"

Rex feeling his general's anger stepped forward before Ahsoka spoke

"I left the blast doors open. I thought it wouldn't be so fast and that we would be able to contain it here" Ahsoka said guilty

Anakin was still angry, but seeing the sincerity in his padawan's eyes, he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Alright... let's go after it, there's no way it can exit the base, not with all the clones in high alert." Running out of the room Anakin glanced at Rex and nodded, a signal the captain understood

"Alright men you heard him, let's move!" Rex said before running out of the room and going in a different direction than that of the Jedi

* * *

**With the "droid"**

'kore ha dono basyo desu ka ?' the red warrior thought as he ran through the corridor of the strange place he woke up at

Soon he was at an intersection, but he didn't know which direction he should take, if he took the wrong turn, those white armoured soldiers and the other two would catch him, but which way?

_This way_ A voice said

Turning toward the left corridor, the red warrior couldn't see anyone but could feel something, something calling him that way. Not wasting any time, he dashed and soon enough he was in front of a shuttle door, much like those where he fought his enemies' commanders. This door didn't open just because he was approaching, obviously because of the alarm, but he wasn't going to wait for it to open.

"There!"

One of the Clones yelled and ran ahead, following behind Ahsoka turn at the intersection to find the red droid in front of the door which lead to outside the base, fortunately it was shut

"Master, we found it" Ahsoka said through her communicator

_/Keep it busy until I get there and don't do anything stupid/_ Anakin said through the communicator

"HAH" **Crush Bruunn**

Hearing the explosion Ahsoka looked up "hum… master… I think you might wanna go fast"

"Why? What happened?" Anakin asked just coming through the corridor before looking ahead with the others.

"What did that droid do?" Rex asked seeing the shuttle door destroyed and the droid already outside

"There's no time for that. It's escaping, hurry!" Anakin said already running after it

* * *

"Shikashi... Kono basho wa nanidesu ka?" the red warrior thought as he saw the strange skyscrapers and constructions around him "Koko ni... Soreha... Chikyūde wa arimasen?"

Feeling someone approaching him with murderous intention, the red warrior spun around his trusted weapon already ignited parring an attack from the human on black attire.

"dare no tame ni hatarai te iru nodesu ka ?" The red warrior asked

"For the love of- speak a language I can understand!" Anakin said exasperated with not understand what this droid was saying

The red warrior frowned, why was he speaking that way? What kind of language was that? It was a little like english but way he spoke was wrong and off

Grunting in effort the red warrior pushed back the human and an idea formed in his head, perhaps if he heard enough words he could start translating this dialect of his and communicate even if rudimentary

"kore ha ikutu ka no Neo Arcadia purozyekuto desu ka? wakusei no kiso? sore to mo subete subarasii nisemono desu ka?"

"What language is even that?" Anakin asked frustrated and already loosing his patience attacked agai only for the red warrior to block his attack, get behind him and send a kick on his back, making the Jedi Knight to topple forward

"Master!" Ahsoka said after seeing her master fall and jumped in front of the red warrior, thinking it was about to strike, but to her surprise he only looked at her before frowning and tilting his head a little like he was confused

"anata ha nani desu ka?" The red warrior asked Ahsoka, despite her not understanding what he said "anata ha ningen dehanai youdesu… sikasi sore ha sou daro u…" then an thought hit him "anata ha ... eirian desu ka ?"

Ahsoka was completely confused about this droid, what was it even saying? Was it even- wait "what did you just said? Did you call me an 'alien'?" Ahsoka was offended, to be called 'alien' was a low blow

The red warrior saw that the strange girl understood one word he said, alien, alone it meant nothing, but now he knew what language she might speak. Looking every bit and data on his systems the red warrior looked for the one language that could perhaps help him out in this situation. There! This might be one.

"Now listen here you pile of scrap metal, you think you can insult me with such a low blow and get away with it? I'll show you-"

"A..po..logie"

"!, What?" Ahsoka asked confused, did the droid just-

"A..po..logie" it repeated

Ahsoka finally understood what the droid was saying! This is great! She immediately turned her back to the droid and looked at her master, who had raised a few moments ago "master, it finally spoke something that makes sense!"

"Ahsoka get down!" Anakin yelled as he pulled her towards him and raised his lightsaber to block the droid

Only to find that it didn't move in anyway, just stood there with one of its eyebrow raised

"What... you… do..ing?"

'By the Force' "it talked?!?" Anakin asked in surprise. That surprised even the clones around them.

"Master, that's what I was going to tell, it finally spoke in something that sounds like an actual language! This droid is learning!"

Anakin eyes went wide, the droid was learning? That was a first, never before he saw a droid that needed to learn a language by hearing it instead of it just being there in its memory banks.

The red warrior approached Anakin, it lightsaber off, looking closely, the human was… different, as in everything about him spoke that he was not from his world and there was something else off about him… like… a cold… shadow… covering a burning rage… ' Frowning, the red warrior stepped back and looked at the strange girl.

"Name…"

"What?" Ahsoka asked

The red warrior pointed at her "name…?"

She blinked confused 'it is asking my name?' the young padawan looked at her master, who was just as confused as her

'Kanojo wa watashi o shinrai shite imasen... Watashi ga iru basho o kangaeru to, tōzen no kotonagara, monogoto wa hijō ni kotonaru kanōsei ga arimasu' the red warrior thought.

It would take him some time to get back home, but how long he didn't know, he just hoped that he could make it in time.

**Trrrrrrnnnn**

Someone just contacted him? But how, unless- he raised his hand to his helmet and press it his communicator button

_/Tasuke ga hitsuyō ***static* **kurik ***static* **asu tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu. Dare ka kikoemasu ka?/_

He knew that voice, it was Jaune!

"Jaune, kikoemasu ka? Doko ni imasu ka?" He asked

_/Zero? Anatana no? Nante sutekina nda!/_ Jaune said happily

"Nani ga okoru nodesu ka? Doko ni imasu ka?"

_/Wakaranai, kono kimyōna hikari ga teikō kichi ni modotta toki -/_ a explosion was heard from the other side of the transmission

"Jaune?" Zero called, only receiving static, when

_/Watashi wa daijōbudesuga, watashi to hokanohito wa kotei sa rete imasu! Korera no kimyōna shiroi sōkō heishi ga watashitachi o utte imasu!/_

Then another voice came through, like someone took Jaune communicator

_/Zero, Tasukete!/ _That was Alouette and she was scared

"Tochūdesu!" Zero answered without thinking "Jaune, Anata no zahyō o okutte kudasai!"

_/Hai!/ _

Soon their coordinates appeared on Zero's internal map program, they were here, on this place!

"Misshonsutāto!" Zero said and dashed towards them

* * *

"Wait!" Anakin yelled but it was already too late, the droid was already far away.

Anakin didn't understood what just happened, one second ago the droid was trying to communicate with them when suddenly it held the side of its helmet and started talking like it had some in-built communicator device and then it just ran away at a random direction

"Sir, we have it on target!" One of the clones at the heavy artillery cannons said "what's your orders sir?"

"Hold your fire!" Ahsoka said quickly before Anakin could say anything

"Snips, what are you doing?" Anakin asked irritated

"Master, haven't you felt it?" Ahsoka asked with a look of guilty

Anakin blinked before he opened his senses to the Force again, which he didn't realize were closed, and there it was a feeling of people in distress, in the same direction the droid was going

"Good work snips" Anakin then turned to Rex "Rex get some of your men and a few speeder bikes, we're following that droid, but DON'T SHOOT!" Anakin said the last part with a glare to the few clones with them

Rex saluted his general before going ahead to get the soldiers ready and grab some speeder bikes

Anakin sighed, this day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute


	4. side note edited

**Hey everyone**

**FenixX here, just need to get you guys and gals a side note in relation to the story**

**in anticipation, sorry for this, but this story will be featuring Three languages**

**in the following order**

**common - English**

**from the**** outsiders to the galaxy natives - Japanese (that's the language I was translating with google since I don't speak it myself ;)**

**from the galaxy natives to the outsiders**** \- Portuguese-Brasil (my native language)**

**my idea for this is to really show how much difficult it would be for either side, natives of some place and outlanders of another to communicate and how long it would take to actually start understanding one another.**

**now I can't make a promise of when I will release another chapter, it will depend a lot on how much time I can get to do this since I am working now and my PC just died a few weeks ago, T-T Rest in peace... my old friend...**

**I hope you are liking the story so far and please if you find any misspelling or anything else give a call.**

**NOTE: *facepalm* sorry, I made a HUGE mistake when a said which party was going to speak what. **

**its the galaxy natives that will speak portuguese and the outsiders that will speak japanese.**

**sorry**

**_FenixX13... logging out..._**


	5. Miracle x Contact x Conflict

**A few hours ago, on another planet**

A girl wearing a pink dress over a black skin tight jumpsuit was looking at a monitor which could only display static.

Her hands were over her heart and squeezing. She hoped he was alright, he had to be

"Zero? Zero, come in" no answer from the other side "Rouge, Jaune, what happened?" The girl asked the two operators working hastily on the terminals

"We don't know. The signal just .. disappeared" answered Rouge, a redhead girl with pair of special glasses covering her eyes with streams of data flowing through

"And we're not receiving any signal from-" Jaune was saying before a red image appeared on screen and the base's alarm sounded

"..." Both Jaune and Rouge were shocked with the information that was coming

"Ciel, there's something coming!" Rouge said already panicking

"What is it?" Ciel asked

"We're not sure but the scanners are going nuts! It's huge!"

'oh no.. are they coming?' Ciel thought scared, but recomposed herself before entering her leader persona "call everybody back and seal the base's doors!"

Immediately both operators

"ATTENTION ALL RESISTANCE MEMBERS, RETURN BACK TO BASE, REPEAT, RETURN BACK TO BASE!"

Moments later all the resistance soldiers that were patrolling outside made back and as soon as everyone was counted on the base's gate and shuttle doors closed

"Ciel, what's going on?" a little girl holding a plushie cat asked the blonde girl

Ciel smiled as brightly as she could and patted the small girl's head "calm down Alouette, everything is going to be fine" with this she hugged the little girl for extra insurance

"_Everyone!_" A voice called, all the resistance members, soldiers and civilians, looked at a small light sphere floating above them

"X?!" Ciel called out, knowing who was the light orb

"_We don't have much time!_" X said as he flickered his light a little and soon the huge monitor on the command room showed a light dome, it was huge and it was expanding

Ciel's eyes, as everyone else, went wide open "X, what's that?" she held Alouette closer to her, trying to comfort the little girl

"_The Dark Elf caused this..._" X said in a serious tone. if anyone else said that, they would have laughed, but X… he knew of the dark elf's powers better than anyone so there was no way anyone would doubt it

"Wha… What can we do?" Ciel asked, afraid but trying her best to help

X stayed quiet for a few moments, then "_Ciel… connect me to the base's power grid_"

"wha-"

"_There's no time. I can boost the base's defences, but only for so long, in the meantime Ciel try to make something to boost the base's defenses before I expire_"

almost missing a heartbeat at hearing X say that he could expire, Ciel nodded and went ahead toward the main grid in the command room

"Jaune, Rouge, opened the main grid for X and activated the base's energy shield!" Ciel dispatched her orders

"But these shields are still experimental! We don't know if they could actually hold up against something so massive as that!" said a mad in his late thirties wearing a orange see-through visor

"Then we will use this as a test to make sure it work" Ciel said already finishing connecting X to the power grid "Doigt, Cerveau, Faucou help me bring the generator here" Ciel said and ran ahead before anyone could answer

the three mentioned were stunned for a second before going after her. moments later there was a small generator of sorts near the power grid, with Ciel, Doigt and Cerveau connecting cables and wires to it

"Ciel" Cerveau called her "We don't know if the 'C.i.e.l. System is ready for this kind of thing, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ciel hesitated for a moment. it was true, the C.i.e.l system was never projected for this kind of purpose, it was created to end the energy crisis that they were facing now, but given their actual predicament, they didn't have much of a choice now

"We'll have to try" she answered determined, this much was already enough for Cerveau, who smiled, to help

"_make haste!_" X called them as he felt his energy starting to fail

"All done! Fire up!" Ciel declared and turned the machine on, without waiting for X to disconnect himself from the machine.

The base's shield became more strong and visible and X, who was still connected to the power grid, felt a surge of energy and power flow through him, it was so much it hurt him, but soon the light dome reached the base and the shield lasted.

but only for so long. cracks and shatters happened all over the shield and so fast no one could do something but cry as the light dome devoured their home and themselves. Ciel hugged Alouette as close as she could in an attempt to protect the little girl. X used all the excessive energy he was receiving trying to attempt a miracle.

and a miracle happened.

_Your prayers have reached me, hero of the past, I shall grant thy and thou companions thy help you need_

A voice called in the middle of the white and soon everything changed

**Planet Christophsis, half an hour ago**

Jaune held her head, her processor was almost frying with the pain- then she remembered. Zero, the base, the strange light dome, X, C.i.e.l. system powering the base. with a jolt Jaune raised her head and attempted to look at the damage the phenomena has caused, only to find that there was no monitor for her to look at nor was she at the base; the buildings were so strange and confusing, it was hard to believe any of this existed in Neo Arcadia or on the ruins of old cities

"Urgh…"

"!" Jaune recognized that voice "Colbor!" She raised herself and soon saw the young resistance soldier fallen to the ground, holding his side, which a gash could be seen; running to him, Jaune also saw Alouette, Andrew and a few others; counting herself, they were at nine in total.

"Colbor, can you handle this injury a little longer?" Jaune asked already seeing the depth of the gash

"urgh… I.. can try.. rgh! Colbor answered through his pain. despite being a machine, Colbor and every other Reploid were sentient creatures, as such they could feel pain and emotions like a human could

Jaune remembered what little she was taught by Cerveau in case he or Rocinolle were not there to take care of the others. Since she didn't have any repair tool on herself, she picked Colbor's rifle and disassembled the battery cell, it was filled with energy, so it would at least help Colbor's nanites close the gash, or so she hoped. like a charm, the wound was closed and Colbor wasn't in pain

"Thanks Jaune, I own you one now" Colbor said sitting up, his body already healing a bit

"No need. but if you can move, help me wake the others up" Jaune answered and proceeded to wake old Andrew while Colbor raised from the ground and went to the closest member he found

minutes later

Everyone was awake and as confused as Jaune, wherever they were, it surely wasn't known by them. Jaune tried reaching out to anyone who could access their radio frequency, but so far no luck.

"Ei, quem são esses?" someone spoke in a strange language from afar making the reploids turn to meet with… strange white armored people?

"Não parecem ser Christophsianos, as roupas não são nem da mesma cor" another one said

"Será que são refugiados?"

"E de onde? não parecem ser nenhum planeta que eu tenha ouvido falar"

the strange white armored people continued to talk in a strange language, all which made them seem strange to the Reploids

"Já chega vocês. estão assustando eles" one them, with some attachments on its armour, called out the other white armored people before looking at them "Desculpem os meus irmãos, estão apenas curiosos porque suas roupas são, bem, diferentes das que conhecemos"

whatever he was speaking he didn't seem like a bad person, but Master X was a nice person before he became a total tirant oppressing the Reploids, so the resistance members took a step back from them and cover old Andrew and Alouette

"Opa opa, calma ai" the white armored man said, raising his arms, one of which had a black painted gun.

this scared Alouette, as this reminded her of the Neo Arcadian soldiers shooting and killing hundreds of innocent reploids as she watched from a hidden place. Scared Alouette screamed and ran

"Alouette wait!" Jaune called trying to hold the girl, but she escaped her reach and was running towards what seems to be a broken up building

"Que língua é essa?" one of the white armoured man said, like he was asking something

"eu não sei. mas por quê aquela menina fugiu?" another asked confused

the last one saw as all these strange people ran after the girl, well almost all of them, since the elderly one was lagging behind

"Tenente, o senhor tem que ver isso" a medic soldier arrived with a datapad in hand

"O que foi Ander?" the lieutenant asked as he received the datapad

"Eu escaneei esses estrangeiros e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi isso" the medic, Ander, spoke "Eles não têm sinais vitais, não como pessoas, mas tem sinais de droids!"

"Droids? Mas… são pessoas. não são?" one of the soldiers asked a little confused

"Mas quem na galáxia inteira teria conhecimentos e recursos para fazer droids que se parecem com gente de verdade?" another soldier asked puzzled if droids with human appearance were even possible

the soldiers stopped and thought, who in the galaxy would want droid that are like civilians?

the answer came to them in the form of a gunshot, not directed at them but at another Clone that got too close to the strangers and shot one of them. The wounded stranger was with a hole in his leg and as he was screaming sparks came out of his leg. another one of these strangers raised a gun, all white in color, and shoot the clone that attacked their friend, most of the shots missed but the few that did hit the legs of the soldier

the soldiers froze for a minute and then the answer came to them: the separatist!

"Atacar!" the lieutenant yelled before shooting a few plasma shots from his rifle

the Droids rather than engage them, simply grabbed their injured one and entered the broken building. putting something in front of the door and broken wall to keep the clones out

"o que esses droids estão fazendo?" one of the soldiers asked, not understanding the droid's strategy in hiding themselves

"Eu não sei, mas um dos nossos está ferido também. Ander!"

"Já estou aqui senhor!"

their wounded soldier was alive and aside from the pain was well

"Eu não ficar aqui esperando aqueles droids saírem ou chamarem um outro batalhão, eu vou tirar aquelas sucatas de lá e vai ser agora" one of the soldiers said as he took his rocket launcher off of his back and loaded a missile

"Espera. Trigger, Não!" the lieutenant ordered but Trigger was already firing.

the rocket made a big smoke cloud and a part of the building didn't resist and fell, almost smashing them

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO TRIGGER? O PRÉDIO JÁ ESTÁ DANIFICADO, ATIRAR COM UMA BAZUCA NELE SÓ VAI PIORAR" the lieutenant yelled enraged

but soon more gunshots were heard as the droids started opening fire through the cracks and hole that the rocket made to the building's side

"Protejam-se!" The clones grabbed their wounded brother and ran behind some debris that fell from the building

"Mais um tiro e eu-"

"VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA! LARGUE ESSA BAZUCA E COMECE A ATIRAR COM O RIFLE" The lieutenant yelled at Trigger

After hearing this, Trigger begrudgingly dropped his rocket launcher and pulled his blaster rifle.

The clones kept the firefight for half an hour now and this time the lieutenant was getting tired of this long unchanging fight.

"Já chega, Trigger faça uma entrada. E mire essa coisa em algum lugar que não faça o prédio desabar!"

Hearing his orders, Trigger smiled under his helmet and grabbed his rocket launcher. The missile hit the barricaded door and as the smoke cloud was beginning to let go, the clones heard the little droid girl yelling

"Zero tasukete!"

"O que ela está falando?" Trigger asked, confused. This droid was acting as if it truly was a child, but that's impossible

"Eu não sei e sinceramente não me importa, vamos pegar eles" the lieutenant answered and started making his way to the door


End file.
